


'O sole mio

by Thats_Amore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Nationverse, POV America (Hetalia), Pining, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore
Summary: America goes to the backyard to say goodbye to Romano before he heads off to a meeting with his boss and catches Romano singing a love song to the tomato plants.
Relationships: America & Lithuania (Hetalia), America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	'O sole mio

**Author's Note:**

> "'O sole mio" is a popular Neapolitan song that was written in 1898. It's definitely a song Romano would know and might sing while tending to America's garden while he was living with him.
> 
> Written for hetaliancupid-hetaliaevent on tumblr and the day 3 prompt "serenade."

Savino was out in the backyard singing a love song to the tomato plants, and it was the most adorable thing Alfred had ever seen.

He’d initially gone out to the backyard to tell Savino that his boss wanted to meet with him and that he’d be gone for a few hours, but then he’d gotten sidetracked by the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard. America had heard “‘O sole mio,” before, of course. It was a popular song, especially among his Southern Italian immigrants. But there was something special about hearing South Italy himself sing about a lover whose face was a radiant as the sun. Alfred doubted that anything could be more radiant than the smile on Romano’s face as he sang to the plants. He was carefree and relaxed in a way he wouldn’t be if America interrupted him, and that’s why America remained on the steps leading out to the backyard rather than say anything or walk towards him. Alfred was a little too enraptured to move, honestly, except for his heart, which was thudding a little harder in his chest than was probably healthy at hearing Romano singing a love song. Even if it was directed to the tomato plants instead of him.

When Savino finished his song, he glanced up and noticed America standing out in the backyard. “What the— were you standing there the whole time?!”

Alfred grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, Vinny.” He wasn’t that sorry, really. He started to walk towards Romano, miraculously managing to not trip over his own two feet. “You were obviously having a great time serenading the tomato plants. I thought it would be rude to interrupt you.”

Romano huffed, and his cheeks tinted pink as he removed his dirty gardening gloves and stood up. He was obviously embarrassed at having been caught doing something so adorable. “Singing helps them grow better, bastard,” he muttered under his breath, but luckily America was close enough to hear him.

America grinned at him, repressing the urge to squeeze him into a tight hug. “You ought to sing more often. You have an incredible voice. I don’t think anyone else could see that song half as well as you.” His voice wasn’t the only thing about Savino that was incredible, but America decided to keep that thought to himself. He knew it would sound weird if he tried to say it out loud.

Romano rolled his eyes, but his face turned even redder, so he was obviously just pretending to be unaffected by Alfred’s compliments. “Is there a reason you’re out here, or did you decide to just come stare at me while I was taking care of the plants for no fucking reason?”

America coughed, feeling his own face start to heat up. “I… uh, came out here to tell you I was leaving. My boss wants to meet with me, so I’ll be gone for a while. But I should be back later tonight.”

“Okay. If you’re not back in time for dinner, I guess I can make sure there are leftovers for you to have later.”

Alfred nearly swooned. “That would be awfully nice of you.”

Savino stretched up onto his tip toes, pressing a light kiss to first Alfred’s right cheek and then his left. Alfred gulped, too nervous and overwhelmed to return the gesture. This wasn’t the first time Savino had greeted him or bid him farewell in such a way, but Alfred still hadn’t gotten used to the feeling of Savi’s lips gently brushing over his cheeks. Given his reaction to hearing Romano serenading the tomato plants earlier, perhaps he never would.

“Ciao, Alfredo.”

America smiled shakily at him. “Goodbye, Vinny. I’ll see you later.”

Romano nodded, and America turned while he still had the willpower to do so. Before he did something dumb like blurt out a love confession, which would be stupid because it wasn’t like he was in love anyway… right? Savino was his friend and it didn’t matter how gorgeous his eyes were, how hypnotic his voice was, or how endearing it was that he sang to tomato plants to help them grow better and wanted to make sure Alfred had a good meal after a long meeting with his boss. America wasn’t supposed to be in love with one of his friends.

America had told Lithuania he was going to a meeting before he went to the backyard to say goodbye to Romano, so he wasn’t surprised when he saw Tolys standing by the front door holding America’s briefcase and his hat. “You left your briefcase in your office earlier,” Tolys informed him. “I figured you might need it for your meeting.”

America sighed as he took the briefcase and hat from his friend. “You’re a lifesaver, Tolys. I swear, sometimes I’d lose my own head if it wasn’t attached to my body.” Especially if he’d just been spending time around Savino. Savino often made Alfred feel dizzy and confused, while Tolys was a calming and reassuring presence. But they were both his close friends, and America couldn’t explain why Romano and Lithuania had such different effects on him.

Tolys chuckled and patted his arm in a friendly manner. “I hope your meeting goes well, America.”

“I hope so too. I’ll see you later.” He shot Lithuania a quick smile before he opened the front door and left. As he got into his car, America silently resolved to ignore any lingering thoughts about Romano singing love songs and do his best to focus on the road and on whatever his president wanted to speak to him about in the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: https://thatsamericano.tumblr.com/post/642768237631815680/o-sole-mio


End file.
